Various embodiments of a method of manufacturing flexible duct are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved method of manufacturing flexible duct.
Flexible duct may be used in heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems to convey warmed or cooled air. To maximize energy efficiency, the flexible duct may be insulated. Accordingly, flexible insulation (also known as flexible duct media) may be used to insulate the flexible duct.
Such flexible insulated duct commonly includes a core of helical wire encapsulated in plastic film or other material, glass fiber insulation wrapped about the core, and an out jacket of plastic film. Known machines for manufacturing flexible insulated duct are typically large and bulky and produce flexible insulated duct in predetermined fixed lengths which are then compressed, packaged, and sent to the customers. Users of the flexible insulated duct must then cut the duct to a desired length, creating unusable scrap portions or lengths of the duct. It is desirable to provide an improved, more efficient method of manufacturing flexible insulated duct.